otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Invincible
AM Omniance: May 30th 6:00 p.m. Los Angeles, Santa Monica, Glen Capri Motel AM Omniance: Odie: The door to the room unlocks, and he walks in. He throws some of his stuff, like his phone and a few other things, onto the desk as he walks towards it. He lets out a quiet sigh as he takes off his sunglasses. AM | Edited 4:39:27 AM Arbi: Marcus: The sound of Odie closing his door shut immediately wakes him up. He sits up, his eyes wide with fear with sweat running down his face. When he sees Odie he starts to calm down a bit as he remembers where he is again. AM Omniance: Odie: Were you having a nightmare or something? He's not really sure it's his business, but he's curious if ghosts can even have nightmares. He starts to unbutton his the shirt of his police uniform as he heads for the bathroom. AM Arbi: Marcus: He moves to the side of the bed, his legs off the edge. Yeah... He looks to the side, thinking about the nightmare. He mumbles to himself. It felt so real. AM Omniance: Odie: He walks from the bathroom into his closet. Must've been bad. After a moment he walks back out wearing a simple green t-shirt and baggy shorts, carrying a pair of sandals. He sits on the edge of the bed and starts to take off his work shoes. Least, it looks like it was. AM Arbi: Marcus: He stands up after Odie sits down, heading to the restroom. He stops at the sink and washes his face before drying it with the hand towel. After he just looks into the mirror, thinking about the nightmare. I was a little kid... in the dream. AM Omniance: Odie: He thinks about something for a moment. Those ones are usually pretty bad. He finishes taking off his shoes and straps on his sandles. AM Arbi: Marcus: He walks back out but feels weird talking about the nightmare with him so he changes the subject. How was work? AM Omniance: Odie: Had desk duty all day today... Lots of paperwork. He shrugs a little. But I don't mind it too much, so I guess it was alright. AM Arbi: Marcus: He sits down at the small desk and looks at him, feeling bad for him. That sounds really boring. AM Omniance: Odie: It's what I signed up for. He gets up and walks to the closet to put away his shoes. He walks back out with his arm in a sling, like how it was when Marcus and Fred showed up last night. AM Arbi: Marcus: You think they'd cut you some slack, since you worked with a real detective before. AM Omniance: Odie: Hernandez doesn't seem to like me much, probably because I poke around a lot, so sometimes she has to do more paperwork. I wouldn't call her lazy, but she... Likes to cut too many corner to get things done... In my opinion. He sighs and rubs his side a little. AM Arbi: Marcus: He remembers the police officer from the night Thomas was taken away. His mind slowly shifts to thinking about Wolfe and how strong she was, this causes him to look back at the corkboard to look at her picture again. AM Omniance: Odie: He looks at Marcus, then to the corkboard. You think of anything, in relation to what happened? AM Arbi: Marcus: For some reason... I thought she was using a taser. He remembers holding Wolfe down on the stairs before she started forming golden sparks in her hand. AM Omniance: Odie: ...She wasn't? He looks back to Marcus. Or do you remember something differently now? AM Arbi: Marcus: He looks back at Odie. I think I was lying to myself because I couldn't believe what she was doing. He looks back at her picture again, remembering each time she formed the lightning in her hands. She wasn't using a weapon, Odie. There was nothing in her hands. She... AM Omniance: Odie: Shot electricity? He raises at eyebrow at Marcus. Like the night before, he doesn't sound at all surprised by something so strange. AM Arbi: Marcus: He shakes his head. It wasn't normal electricity, not like Starwars... It looked more like... a bolt of lightning. Like Zeus. AM Omniance: Odie: So she manifested it, and then threw it? He leans against the wall. AM Arbi: Marcus: Yeah... He looks to the side a bit. It feels so weird talking about it out loud. AM Omniance: Odie: You're apparently a ghost. Weird is normal now. You'll probably start seeing that a lot of things are a lot weirder than you thought they were. He starts to think quietly after he finishes. Throwing bolts of lightning like that would definitely match up the scorch marks we found at both of the scenes. AM Arbi: Marcus: After she knocked me down I heard a few people come down from the VIP room. The sound her lightning bolt make, it's not easy to forget. By the time I got back up the stairs were empty and they were covered in ash... AM Omniance: Odie: We had forensics examine the ash, they said it was just carbon-based. Whatever it was from, it was like it was burned to dust, similar to paper, but the chemical composition wasn't the same as burned paper. We couldn't figure out what it was, but you're saying it might've been people? That Wolfe used these bolts of lightning to completely incinerate them down to basic molecular components? AM Arbi: Marcus: Yeah. He says this despite not knowing a lot of what Odie just said. AM Omniance: Odie: So Wolfe can throw bolts of lightning. He goes back to thinking. AM Arbi: Marcus: How does she do that? Can we do that? AM Omniance: Odie: I can't. He walks over to one of the tables beside his desk and pulls out a small notebook. But I knew a kid that could, though he didn't physically throw it, it was more similar to... Well, Star Wars. He opens the book and sits on the bed flipping through it, it looks like a small address and phone number book. She might be a witch, or some kind of demon hunter maybe? He pauses. Maybe she's some kind of vampire hunter? He goes back to flipping through the book. But I'm still not sure where her power would come from. AM Arbi: Marcus: Are all of those actually real? He thinks back to a few movies he's seen. That's scary. AM Omniance: Odie: Witches aren't usually too bad. He pauses. ...Usually. You're not affiliated with any demons, so nothing to fear there. He looks at Marcus. At least not that we know of. He looks back down to his address book and runs his finger down the page. But, you are affiliated with a Vampire, and I think if Vampires are apparently real, then there's gotta be some Van Helsing types out there too. He looks up at Marcus. AM Arbi: Marcus: I'm not affiliated with any demons, believe me. You'd have to be an idiot to get involved with that stuff. AM Omniance: Odie: He pauses and looks to the side for a moment, the nods. Agreed. He stands up off of the bed. So we still don't have much of a lead, despite this development, just something to keep in mind... He shrugs. Happen to find out any cool ghost powers? Can you walk through walls or anything? AM Arbi: Marcus: He looks at the small wall the desk is up against and knocks on it with his hand. He then presses his palm against it but nothing happens. He lowers it slowly after and looks back at him. Sorry... I don't know how ghosts do that. AM Omniance: Odie: Well... Do you feel pain? Can you be hurt? You're already dead, so it would be weird if you could die... Again... To put it bluntly. AM Arbi: Marcus: Wolfe threw a couple of those bolts at me. He takes off his shirt and places his hand on his chest while looking down at it. They didn't even leave a mark. AM Omniance: Odie: So you're kinda bullet proof then... He raises an eyebrow. If I were to guess, I'd say that only something supernatural, something that specifically harms the ethereal, could actually do lasting damage. AM Arbi: Marcus: He puts his shirt back on and looks back at him. Like what? AM Omniance: Odie: Demonic... Stuff... Would probably be really bad... He shrugs. Not that it matters since that stuff is usually... Always bad anyway... Heh... He scratches the back of his head. AM Arbi: Marcus: He smiles nervously. If it helps I still go to church. AM Omniance: Odie: He shrugs, thinking of Lucas. You know to be really honest, it probably doesn't. He looks to the side a few times, before looking back to Marcus. Maybe it helps a little. AM Arbi: Marcus: He smiles a little and looks down a bit. Thanks, Odie. AM Omniance: Odie: Alright, so how do you want to handle this? Finding out powers, or such? I could try to cut you in half and see if you survive? He smiles and raises an eyebrow at him. AM Arbi: Marcus: He stands up and readjusts his shirts before looking back at him. With what? AM Omniance: Odie: Hmm... Actually I'm not sure that would be a good idea. Maybe we can just go somewhere and I can shoot you a few times? AM Arbi: Marcus: He gulps. You're not still mad about Fred breaking your ribs, are you? AM Omniance: Odie: Nah, but I really like shooting a gun, and I never get the chance. He shrugs. Maybe we should start small... He nods. ...So. This is gonna be weird, but like I said, you need to get used to weird. He raises his right hand a little and a faint blue light flickers in it, what looks like a thin chunk of ice appears, as he flips it around in his fingers it suddenly looks like a sharp knife, and then he flips it again and it looks like a switch blade made of glass, perfectly clear. He seems to almost hold it up for Marcus to get a better look. AM Arbi: Marcus: He takes a deep breath as he looks down at the switch blade made of ice, staying silent so he doesn't sound weirded out. AM Omniance: Odie: So, you pick where. He looks kinda awkward. AM Arbi: Marcus: He thinks for a moment before looking down at himself, he raises his hand over part of his ribcage. It would make us even... AM Omniance: Odie: I think I'd have to stab your girlfriend, but I'm not looking to get even. If you don't wanna try it, you don't have to. He shrugs. AM Arbi: Marcus: Just do it. AM Omniance: Odie: He flips the blade in his hand and then suddenly throws it at Marcus. It stabs into the side of his stomach. He does it quickly so Marcus doesn't have much time to react if he does. AM Arbi: Marcus: He closes his eyes as he sees Odie throw the knife and takes a step back when he feels it stab into his stomach. Even though his eyes are closed it's obvious he's in pain. He lets out a shaky breath as he reaches down and grabs the knife handle. AM Omniance: Odie: So that looks like it hurts... He raises an eyebrow. ...A lot. AM | Edited 6:32:38 AM Arbi: Marcus: He grips the handle tighter before slowly beginning to pull it out, the experience doesn't look too pleasant for him. Once it's out the knife drops to the ground and he opens his eyes, raising his shirt up to look down at his stomach. The pain from his face is gone and so is any trace of a wound. AM Omniance: Odie: Huh. He tilts his head. Doesn't look like it even went it, but it clearly did... So you might have super healer... That's pretty rad. AM Arbi: Marcus: He looks down at the knife on the ground, just before it starts melting he sees it's clean. There wasn't even any blood. He looks back at Odie and smiles, happily surprised. AM | Edited 6:37:11 AM Omniance: Odie: So it didn't even hurt you... He nods, a larger, longer, chunk of ice appears in his hand. So let's try cutting you in half? The ice shimmers and takes the shape of a bladed weapon, then immediately to what looks like a long glass katana. AM Arbi: Marcus: He feels a little more confident about this as he stands straight up and nods. AM Omniance: Odie: He moves closer, raises the katana out to the right. Hopefully this doesn't kill you, because I don't want anymore broken ribs... He takes a deep breath, and then slices horizontally through Marcus's stomach in one quick motion, not all the way through, just enough to cut deep through his stomach. AM Arbi: Marcus: He just looks at Odie, the same familiar painful expression coming over his face just before he coughs out blood. He starts to look light headed again. AM Omniance: Odie: Uh-oh. His eyes go wide and he drops the weapon before grabbing Marcus to keep him from falling. AM Arbi: Marcus: He weakly holds onto Odie but the familiar white fog continues to surround him. Just before it's about to close in on him a voice echoes throughout the room that only he hears. It's a familiar voice, he's heard it somewhere before but he's not sure where. A forgotten memory comes back to him. Woman: If you're ever in trouble, Marcus remember that you're never truly alone. He will always be here with you. He smiles, they're both sitting close to a campfire. You're stronger than you know and because of His wonderful gift, you will never falter... She holds a younger Marcus closer, hugging him while they're outside in a dark forest area. Marcus: As the memory fades from his mind he shakily starts to get off Odie, slowly his strength returns to him as he stands back up. There's no more blood on his bottom lip. He looks down and raises his shirt up again, there are no lacerations or deep wounds anywhere to be found despite his shirt being cut up. He smiles. AM Omniance: Odie: So uhh... He takes a few steps back. You're ok now? AM | Edited 7:05:07 AM Arbi: Marcus: He slowly starts nodding, keeping in mind what the woman said to him. Yeah.